


I ain't ever been vanilla honey, just wait until you get a taste

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Blowjobs, Oral, Other, i dont know what to tell you, just for filth from me, kind of rough sex?, non binary gigi, semi based on an old crystal picture, strap ons, trans crystal, with a strap, yeah i did it, yeah its just a smutty trans biker fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Yeah, is there a phone here I can use? My bike is shot and I need to hire someone to fix it.” Gigi said, as the woman folded her arms to stare them down.“You won’t find anyone who can fix it at this hour.” Her tone was drawling, and Gigi didn’t care for it.“Then someone to tow it, whatever, I need it moved. Can you help me or not?”Or:Crygi biker au because no ones really done it yet and its smut because im back in lockdown xGigi's bike breaks down not to far from a local bar, and the bartender sparks their interest
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	I ain't ever been vanilla honey, just wait until you get a taste

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, partially I just wanted to write some smut because im like this now, but also a biker au, but also more trans fics, so here is this its all of those things!
> 
> Happy 2 monthaversary to my gc, this is a gift I guess! I wont name drop again because I've embaressed yall enough by now, but I love you guys so much and you truely are the best thing thats come into my life in a while xxx
> 
> Special thanks once again to my smut manager em, who bounced this idea around with me ilysm xx

Gigi didn’t know what they had expected. An old biker bar on the side of the dusty road was never going to be the nicest of places, but this one was something else. 

The smell of beer and gasoline hit them as soon as the door fell shut, and Gigi wrinkled their nose, taking stock of the establishment. Ignoring the looks the locals gave was a given to any new building they had frequented in this damn state, so Gigi focused on the rest.

The bar was dimly lit, dark in the way old pubs usually were, and Gigi hated how much they stood out. The cute pastel jumpsuit they had designed especially for the trip came off like a string worm in a snake pit, but they kept their head high as they could. 

Their phone had lost service a while back, and even though Gigi hated it, they weren’t about to drag their bike to the nearest garage. Anything was better than that. So, Gigi forced their legs to move towards the bar, ignoring the stares from the beer bellied men haunting the room, until they found themselves sandwiched between two such men, trying to wave down the bartender. 

They spotted her easily, because she was the only person there. Standing behind the bar by the outlet, and typing away on her phone with no regard for the customers trying to get her attention, Gigi felt like she was looking at a character. Even though they were tired, and the sweat down their back was starting to run cold, Gigi couldn’t help but admire the nonchalance. 

She didn’t dress too different than the other women scattered around the bar, but once Gigi started looking, they found it hard to look away. In jean shorts that were probably too cold for the drafty building, and a shirt blazoned with the logo of some band Gigi didn’t know, she was the picture of what people imagined when they would think about a young woman in a place like this. She even had a mullet. 

What she didn’t have was good peripheral vision, because she seemed blind to anything happening outside of her screen. Gigi wasn’t usually one for patience, but they gave her a few minutes. They were stuck with the leering stares of the other patrons either way, and mullet girl was clearly doing something important, if the crease in her brow said anything. 

As the minutes ticked by, however, so was Gigi’s good graces chipped away. 

“Excuse me?” They called across the sounds of clinking glassware, but received nothing. Not even a twitch to let them know she heard. One of the men at the bar snorted a little, and Gigi doubled down. “Hey! Hello? I’m trying to talk to you.” 

That earned them a glance, and Gigi tried to match her stare, narrowing their eyes and leaned down hard on the bar. It seemed to work, because mullet girl rolled her eyes, and tossed her phone behind the register. 

“Hi there, how can I help you?” The woman made her way over lazily, and her words were dripping with sarcasm. Gigi felt anxiety roll over their stomach, but brushed it aside. 

When they started this trip, they had told themselves they would stop being so meek, and start taking up space when they entered a room. Now was as good a time to test themselves as any. 

Problem was, up close, this woman was much more striking than your local biker’s tattoo inspiration. Gigi found it hard to find words when she quirked a scarred eyebrow down at them. She was clearly in heels behind the bar, and they clicked over audibly, even over the raucous laughter around them.

“Yeah, is there a phone here I can use? My bike is shot and I need to hire someone to fix it.” Gigi said, as the woman folded her arms to stare them down. 

“You won’t find anyone who can fix it at this hour.” Her tone was drawling, and Gigi didn’t care for it. 

“Then someone to tow it, whatever, I need it moved. Can you help me or not?” 

The woman seemed to think for a moment, a big smile plastered over her features that couldn’t be anything but mocking. “Phones for paying customers only.” 

Gigi could have growled at her. “Then I’ll have a coke, and the phone. Thanks.” They said, reaching into their pocket for a couple of crumbled dollars. The bartender reached behind her with a smile, and brought up an old corded phone to slam done in front of Gigi. Grabbed the money, she gave a little salute, and wandered off, presumably to get Gigi’s drink. 

It turned out that the woman hadn’t lied to them, and Gigi was lucky to get someone to tow their bike that night at all. And it would take them three hours to get out there. It wasn’t ideal, and Gigi knew they probably sounded pissed on the phone, but didn’t have it in them to reign in any aggression they felt. 

As they hung up the phone on the poor towing company, Gigi jumped when they heard the sound of glass hitting down hard against wood. The bartender was back, and offered up a half smile in greeting. 

“You sounded like you needed something stronger.” The woman said. “I’m Crystal.” 

Gigi really wasn’t in the mood, but they had hours to kill, and Crystal actually seemed earnest this time. “Thanks. You were right by the way. About the mechanic.” 

Crystal shrugged. “Its a small town.” She leaned down on the bar, crossing her arms in front of her, until she was almost in Gigi’s personal space. “What’s your name?” 

For a moment, they weren’t sure if they cared to answer, but catching Crystal’s eye drew it out of them. “Gigi.” 

“Well, Gigi, you tell me if you need anything. We stay open until the last person here is gone, so make yourself at home.” She gestured around the pub, with open tables abound, but Gigi decided to stay where they were. Crystal had taken their phone to charge it, and they nursed their drink slowly, trying and failing not to watch the time go by on the gaudy old clock on the wall. 

The whole place kind of had that aesthetic; over decorated and chaotic. It was clearly the hangout spot for the local bikers, but it was a classic old pub. The walls were strewn in greying pictures and posters of long passed parties, and dusty, empty bottles lined every flat surface. The walls were a dirty dark brown, and as far as Gigi was concerned, was probably full of termites. 

But there was only so long Gigi could entertain themselves by surveying their surroundings, and eventually their gaze landed back on Crystal. 

She was back at her station (checking her phone), which just so happened to be between Gigi’s eye line and the clock, so they really couldn’t help it. The way Crystal twisted her mullet between her fingers did not weight into their staring at all. 

Still, Gigi admitted easily to themselves that they were attracted to her. In a ‘I will never be here again’ kind of way at least. Every now and then, they would catch her looking back, and the two of them would look away, Gigi to her drink and Crystal to her phone, until eventually, the pattern was broken.

“I can see you staring.” Gigi almost jumped a foot in the air, but Crystal barely reacted. “I want to know you think you’re doing?”

Gigi wasn’t much for thinking on their feet, but if there was ever a time, it was then. “Sorry, I was looking at the time.” Crystal seemed taken aback for a moment, not meeting Gigi’s eyes for the first time, and Gigi rushed to continue, their words getting ahead of them. “But I won’t say I haven’t been looking.” They leaned forward, trying to see if Crystal would back off. A challenge. 

She never did. In fact, Crystal smirked, an easy looking expression on her features. Her hand slid across the bar to rest on Gigi’s forearm, and she looked like she might say something, before Gigi felt a dig in their ribs, and looked over to the man on their right. 

Clad in leather, just like everyone else, he reeked of beer and snorted when Gigi turned to him with a glare. “Watch where you’re fishing, girlie, our Crystal is a flirt!” Gigi’s neck flared red. 

Immediately, they wrenched their arm away from Crystal, swiftly swiping the man’s beer glass aside, spilling it onto his lap. “Don’t call me that.” They said, not bothering to spare a glance and see his furious reaction. They could see it enough in the way Crystal’s eyes bulged. “We weren’t talking to you anyway.” Their arm darted back under her hand.

There was a beat where Gigi wondered if this guy might hit them, try and start a bar brawl that they really couldn’t handle themselves in, and that moment did have a hint of regret. Crystal’s eyes darted between them while Gigi kept theirs firmly ahead, on the bartender’s face. The room felt as if it had quieted. 

Eventually, Crystal narrowed her eyes, and there was a scrape of the man’s barstool against the floor, and he left to stumble towards the bathroom, beer dripping. A long breath left Gigi’s chest. 

Crystal was smiling at them though, and turned to fill their drink again. 

“Oh, I like you. What’re your pronouns?”

Talking with Crystal was easy. She needed to serve the occasional beer to the occasional bearded biker, and snatch the keys away from roughly half of them, but she was attentive, now that Gigi had her attention. She even refilled their drink with a wave of her hand when Gigi tried to stop her.

Three free drinks in, and Gigi understood that they were being flirted with. With two hours left before their bike was due to be picked up, Gigi couldn’t have thought of anything more fun to do than flirt with a pretty girl that clearly wanted them. And Crystal clearly wanted them. 

She had returned from serving one of her locals, while Gigi scrolled through their phone, when Crystal seemed to get tired of dancing around them. The jingle of her chains and bracelets alerted Gigi to her presence, and they looked up just in time to catch the look Crystal gave. That once over that really only meant one thing. 

“So, tell me about you.” Gigi asked, putting their phone in their pocket. The last thing they needed was for it to die again. Besides, they wanted to know. 

“Not much to tell. I moved here when I was a tween, worked here since I was sixteen.” Crystal had gotten herself a beer when the night rolled in, and drank it slowly as people began to filter out. Or pass out. “I want to know about you.” She cocked her head to the side, looking down at Gigi with eyes that told them that she wasn’t just humouring their presence anymore. 

“I’m on a trip.”

“Going anywhere special?” 

“No… just… taking in the sights.” 

Crystal smiled. “Well, I’m glad to have you here. Its just nice to see another trans person.” Crystal’s mouth clicked shut quickly, like she had given away too much, but Gigi didn’t bat an eye. They were surprised, given their location, but it felt like a weight Gigi hadn’t known they were carrying was lifted. A breathy laugh escaped them, and Crystal cringed. “Sorry, tmi.” She blushed hard. 

“No! Not at all, I get it.” Gigi winked, reaching forward to grab Crystal’s hands in theirs. “You’re so impressive, to stay here.”

The blush didn’t fade, but Crystal did peak up between long lashes to look at them again. “I have some good people in my life here. My boss is an angel, and my friends.”

“Your boss?”

“Yeah, she goes by Widow, that’s her over there!”

Crystal gestured behind her, towards a large, black woman, who was staring back at them. “The one that looks like she would snap my neck?” Gigi asked.

Widow was surrounded by some other people, an entourage of scary looking people that Gigi would have never approached in reality, and the way she sat told Gigi all they needed to know about her. She was clearly something of power in these parts. 

“The very same. And she would. She doesn’t like strangers in here.” Crystal laughed a little. “Besides, she gets me my hormones. Don’t ask me where. I just know that woman has my back.” 

“And what do you think of strangers?” Gigi asked. They did their best to come off comfortable, but now that they were aware of the other woman’s eyes on them, they felt skittish. Still, they had come this far, and Crystal was looking at them like she wanted to eat them. There was an hour before the towing company was due to collect their bike, and Gigi’s thighs clenched when Crystal came in close to whisper to them. 

“I like strangers.” Crystal breathed, and it was a simple case of her begging Widow to close up for her. 

*

Crystal’s room was small, cramped, but Gigi wasn’t really looking. They pushed Crystal against the door as soon as it was closed behind them, grinding their body against her as they kissed. Crystal tasted like cheap beer, but she was enthusiastic. Her hands wound up to tangle in Gigi’s hair, keeping them close. 

She had told them that they didn’t really live there, but that may have been a half lie. The little box was covered in clothes, makeup, and jewellery that couldn’t have been anyone but Crystal’s, and Gigi was hit with the scent of cigarettes as soon as the door was shut. They didn’t care.

When Gigi nipped down on her lip, Crystal groaned, pushing her weight against them to urge Gigi towards the bed. After a minute of teasing her, and letting Crystal grind down on their thigh, Gigi relented. They stumble, falling over themselves in their haste, and Gigi pulls off their boots quickly, before straddling Crystal, grabbing her face in their hands, and bringing her in for a heated kiss. 

Crystal moaned against them, the sound trapped and broken from her throat, and Gigi adored it. They wanted to hear it again, to draw it out of Crystal until her throat was red and raw. They tell her as much, and Crystal dragged them down by their hair to kiss them breathless. 

Gigi broke away only to move down to her neck, and Crystal shuddered under them. They could feel her hips jutting upwards, trying to find friction against them, but not quite able to reach. She whined, and it sends shivers up Gigi’s body. They grabbed Crystal’s hands from their hair, and slammed them down against the sheets, pinning her down and smiling at her when she squirmed.

“I can’t wait to hear you cum.” They whispered, and Crystal surged up to kiss them, using all her strength to force herself closer, despite Gigi’s hold. 

“Wait.” She gasped, sudden and hasty. Gigi’s grip loosened and she slide out easily, reaching behind her to open her bedside cabinet. Gigi stayed hovering above her hips, watching with glee as Crystal retrieved what she was looking for. 

They almost laughed when the realised the implication. “You keep that here?” Gigi kissed quickly down her neck to her collarbones, exposed by her slip of a shirt, until Crystal abandoned the harness beside her to thread her hands through Gigi’s hair.

“Its my work strap.” She gasped, when Gigi’s teeth nipped at a sensitive spot of skin. 

“Work strap? You really are a flirt.” Gigi swerved up to kiss her, excited, before returning down to her neck, where a sizable hickey had already begun to form. A glint from the harness caught their eye. “Are those crystals?” 

Crystal snorted a little, and Gigi leaned back to level her with a confused look. “Is that how your co-workers can tell this ones yours?” They hooked a finger under the straps to hold it up in front of her, as if Crystal has never seen it before. 

“Gotta make it ‘crystal’ clear, y’know?” Gigi rolled their eyes.

They left the strap to the side for now, electing to enjoy the foreplay. Crystal’s breasts pushed up against them, searching for attention that Gigi couldn’t help but lavish on her. 

“You want me to use that on you, pretty girl?” They whispered. They kissed her once, hard and dominating, but Crystal broke away to look up at them with narrow eyes. 

Crystal’s smile slid into something else. Quicker than Gigi could fathom it, Crystal had hooked her leg over Gigi’s and flipped their positions, until she was on top. Her thighs were strong around Gigi’s waist, as Crystal took them in. 

“No, baby.” She said. “I’m going to use it on you.” 

Gigi squirmed a little, but knew it was futile and Crystal had them trapped. But they couldn’t ignore the way Crystal’s words made them feel, and groaned headily into her mouth when Crystal kissed them. Crystal was already drawing the zip of their jumpsuit down, and Gigi shuddered as the fabric fell away. 

“You’re gorgeous.” Crystal whispered, shifting down so she could pull the top half down their arms and off. Gigi arched up to meet her lips, their chest flushed red under their binder. Crystal didn’t seem to take any notice of it. “But before I fuck you, I want something.” 

“Anything.” Gigi groaned, and Crystal smiled down at them for a moment, before jumping off. 

“Take that off.” She ordered, before reaching down to pull her own shirt over her head. Gigi rushed to comply, struggling to get the suit down their legs for a minute, but eventually stood, bare from the waist down before Crystal. She meanwhile, had rid herself of her shorts, leaving her in just her bra and underwear, and was tightening the harness around her waist. The strap protruded confidently from her body, and Gigi couldn’t tear their eyes away from it. 

Crystal liked the attention. “What are you thinking?” She asked. She reached down to adjust it slightly against herself, watching Gigi’s eyes follow her hands. They looked entranced, their fingers flexing into fists as they admired her. Admittedly, Crystal didn’t really need to play with the dildo as much as she did, but watching Gigi watch her made her dick twitch. “Talk to me, Gigi.”

Gigi stumbled into her arms to kiss her, and Crystal barely kept her balance with the force of it. “I want you inside.” Gigi whispered, managing to push Crystal back down to the mattress. 

“Then let me get you ready.” Crystal’s hands were hooked under Gigi’s knees, and pulled them up and forwards. Gigi got the picture quickly, climbing up until they were hovering over Crystal’s face. They could see the glint of her smile, even as they refused to watch, not willing to let dysphoria ruin this for them.

Crystal didn’t give them time to think about that, because her tongue was long and wet and explored them slowly, parting their folds delicately, before pulling on Gigi’s hips to bring them lower, encouraging them to let go. Gigi didn’t need the help. 

They let their hips roll, hand reaching into Crystal’s hair to angle her better. They could feel the stretch of her cheeks against their thighs (liking still grinning to herself), and Gigi groaned when her tongue flatted out against them, licking up from their opening to their clit, where Crystal felt Gigi’s hand in her hair twist, holding her harshly down into the pillows as Gigi rode her face. 

Words began to spill thoughtlessly, as Gigi felt them self nearing their peak. “Yes, yes, just like that! Fuck, Crystal!” Crystal’s chin was slick with Gigi’s arousal, and she was impatient to hear them cum, so she opened her mouth to press a hot , open mouth kiss against their centre, watching Gigi shake above her, before wrapping her lips around their clit and sucking. 

Gigi came with a cry like an animal, choked and high pitched and terrifying when you didn’t know the context. But Crystal was watching them, couldn’t help it with the way they held her down, and she already wanted to hear it again. She wanted the police pulling up outside because they thought she was killing someone, but she wanted to enjoy it first. 

As Gigi recovered, Crystal dipped her tongue back to Gigi’s opening, lapping until they opened up for her. Crystal pumped inside them until her jaw ached and Gigi was shaking, muttering obscenities above her and cursing her out if she didn’t let them cum in the next few seconds, when Crystal stopped. 

“What the fuck?” Gigi’s teeth were bared, snapping down at her, and Crystal might have been intimidated if they weren’t quivering on her tongue. 

“If I’m going to fuck you, you don’t get to make all the rules.” Crystal said. She braced herself, and guided Gigi down to the bed, rising to stand beside it. “On your knees.” Gigi looked up at her for a moment, their hair mused and their expression furious, but when Crystal didn’t break eye contact, slid to the floor beside her. “Good.”

Gigi rolled their eyes, but kneeled obedient in front of her anyway, glancing between her eyes and the dildo staring them down. It was a deep purple, a translucent jelly material, so as to make the golden sparkles peaking through the colour shine. “You’re so ridiculous.” They said, but Crystal wasn’t bothered to respond. Gigi’s tongue darted out to lick along the length, but they kept their eyes on Crystal. 

“You do this often?” Crystal asked. Gigi’s little show was hot, and she wanted to know how deep they could take her down their throat. Gigi smirked a little, bracing their hands against Crystal’s thighs and, in lieu of answering, wrapped their lips around the tip of the dildo. Crystal felt her tuck straining, but couldn’t stop watching Gigi work. 

They moved slowly, giving themselves time to adjust to the girth, and Crystal didn’t mind waiting. She watched Gigi bob their head back and forth, until Crystal felt their throat constrict around her faux cock. She groaned at the pressure against her own groin, and Gigi’s nails dug into her skin, hard enough to sting.

Crystal thrust forward like an instinct, but Gigi held firm against her, refusing to be knocked back. Crystal wasn’t sure when she has taken a fist of Gigi’s hair, but they were looking up at her with challenge in their eyes, daring her to go further, and it easy to guide them by the mouth and by the hair them until the back of their head hit against the bed frame. 

“I’m going to fuck your face now.” Crystal said, her voice high and broken as she watched Gigi ready themselves, until they nodded up at her. Their eyes were watery, but unfazed, like they were bored even. It ignited something new in Crystal’s gut, and she couldn’t stand to stay still, even just to tease them. 

The first slam of Crystal’s hips against Gigi’s face went easy. Crystal leaned back to admire them as she began to pick up the pace, but there was no sign of discomfort. She tightened her grip on their head. “You are so good, taking me all the way like that.” She watched the length disappear inside Gigi’s mouth, until her navel was pressed flush against Gigi’s face. 

With the bed keeping them upright, Gigi let one of their hands drop down between their own legs, and tried to match Crystal’s pace on themselves. They were slippery, soaking wet, and they were sure that if their mouth wasn’t busy, they would have been begging by now. Shameful as it felt.

Gigi groaned headily around Crystal’s cock, as they hit deep inside themselves. Their spare hand wrapped around Crystal’s ass to pull her in, to encourage her to just use them until she was happy with how well they could handle it, but they never broke that eye contact. Crystal loved it, even as drool began to leak out from Gigi’s lips and down their chin with the force of Crystal’s hips. 

“So good, fuck, you are so fucking hot.” Crystal’s voice was raspy, in awe, and Gigi’s eyes finally slipped shut. They could feel their own arousal dropping down their legs, closing in on that peak that Crystal had denied them. They thought she might have stopped them by then, but she seemed to be enjoying the sight, twisting cartoonish to try and see all of Gigi while she thrust into their mouth. 

Crystal didn’t cum, but she felt herself getting stiff under the strap, and knew she needed to stop this before she got too hard. “I wanna fuck you so bad.” She groaned. Gigi pushed hard against her thighs, forcing her back until their aching jaw snapped shut. 

“Then do it, bitch!” Gigi gasped from their pained throat. They struggled back up onto the bed, pulling Crystal down on top of them to kiss her into action. Their legs fell open for her, wet and wanting, and they wasted no time in grinding down on the strap, trying and failing to take pleasure where they could. 

Crystal grabbed Gigi’s hands from her hair, and pushed them down above their head. “You’re hot.” She said, breaking away just to take in the sight. “I cant wait to ruin you.” Gigi moaned. The dildo was pushing up against them, and they were sure they could do this either way, but they wanted to cum with Crystal inside. 

“Please…” They whispered, and Crystal kissed them. Her hand slide between them to grab the base of the strap, lining it up, before she began to edge into Gigi. They thrashed against Crystal’s hold, but it was steady, and eventually Gigi’s body went slack. “Fuck me.” They whined, and Crystal didn’t need to hear it again. 

She thrust in once, to the base, just to hear them sigh, their walls stretching around her length. Crystal wanted to touch them, but didn’t trust their hands to stay still on their own. Gigi was beautiful like this, eyes closed and legs spread. Crystal could still taste them on her tongue. 

“Fast.” Gigi grunted, one last request before Crystal began to move, and Crystal was happy to oblige them. The dildo was beginning to rub uncomfortably against her, but Crystal was used to the way it hurt, and she wanted to see Gigi cum again. She knew they had kept themselves close, and their legs were already shaking violently by the time Crystal found her rhythm. 

Crystal could do speed, and Gigi fell apart under it. They were like a person possessed, their hips pushing up and off the mattress to try and meet Crystal halfway, to try and take as much of her strap as they could. They were tired and sweating by the time they came, hard and suddenly, choking out another couple of choice curses as they did. 

Their cry was a little too loud, but there was no one around to hear it, and Crystal tried to fuck them through their orgasm, to get the most out of it for them as she could, before Gigi finally slumped down hard, panting. Crystal released their wrists, but they didn’t bother moving. With their eyes closed like this, Crystal couldn’t even tell if they were still awake. 

She eased out of them slowly, and Gigi whined at the loss, but Crystal’s lips were soft on their neck. Gigi took in a deep breath, and opened their eyes. 

“You’re good.” They sighed, and Crystal grinned widely, satisfied with herself. She loosened the harness and let it fall. Her tuck had come apart with her thrusts, and she moaned as the pressure was relieved. Gigi forced themselves up by their forearms to watch, woken by the sound. “Can I touch you?”

Crystal froze for a second, but nodded. Gigi urged her onto her back, and lay beside her. Their body was still jerky and unreliable, but they wanted to give Crystal anything she would take from them. “I’ll just use my hands okay, just tell me what to do.” Crystal whimpered a little, and gave them the go ahead. 

Gigi reached down between their own legs, coating their fingers in their own cum, before slipping into Crystal’s underwear. Her hips shot up into their fist as she whined, and Gigi leaned up to kiss her, distracting her as much as they could as their hand slid up and down her shaft. Their palm slipped across the head, and Crystal moaned, long and slow. 

“Is this okay?” They asked. They knew how easy it was to ruin something like this, and they wanted more than anything to give Crystal some of the pleasure she gave them. 

“Yes, yes just keep doing that!” Crystal had lost the rhythm her thrusts had had previously. Her panties had fallen slightly, so Gigi could watch their hand work, and Crystal was clearly getting close, if the way the muscles in her stomach clenched said anything. “Can you…” Crystal gasped. “Your mouth, please, just, a little-”

Gigi leaned down, their tongue darting out to lick tight circles around Crystal’s tip. Their hand was still, letting Crystal thrust jerkily against them, but with their tongue flicking quickly along her slit, Crystal came quickly. She gripped the sheets until her knuckles were white with force, choking out a warning for Gigi only moments before her body went taut. 

Not really used to it, Gigi backed up just in time to watch Crystal cum, splattering across her own stomach with a groan. Their hand automatically jerked her a few extra times, until Crystal batted them away. “Sorry.” They whispered. 

Crystal shook her head. “S’cool.” She looked boneless on the sheets, and Gigi couldn’t help but look at her. In a moment of bravery, they leaned down to lick the cum from Crystal’s stomach, ignoring the way Crystal’s breath caught in her chest as soon as they touched her. 

Quickly adjusting her underwear so she was covered, Crystal kissed them, ignoring the salty taste of herself and pouring the appreciation into the kiss instead. “I literally haven’t cum in weeks.”

“Um, you’re welcome, I guess?” Gigi said. “Just trans things.” 

“Yeah.” Crystal kissed with vigour. “I’m the morning, I’ll fix your bike for you.” She murmured, voice low and tired, and Gigi’s eyes quickly came back to focus. 

“Wait, you could have just fixed the bike the whole time?” They gave Crystal a little shake, aware that she was starting to doze off. 

“No! I need to get my tools, I’ll do it tomorrow.” Crystal was clearly starting to lose her fight with staying away, and Gigi rolled their eyes. “Come here.” Crystal whined, tugging them down to cuddle in a move Gigi didn’t expect, but they didn’t fight her. 

“Goodnight.” Gigi murmured, and Crystal sighed against their hair, her arm loosely circling around them.

Gigi hoped the towing company wasn’t too mad that they didn’t meet them. Or worse, that they took the bike anyway. But that was a problem for the morning, and Crystal was warm. They fell asleep easily, their first night in a decent bed in a while, dreaming of a lesbian biker gang, with gold speckled jackets.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you liked it i guess im gonna try and write anything but smut next, im getting too deep xx
> 
> Hope you all have a great day!!!


End file.
